


Dangerous Times

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry!Derek, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BansheeAndWitch!Lydia, Believe it or not I'm anti-gun and there's a lot of guns in this story... :/, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Rogue Werewolves, Chris Argent's thigh holsters, Claiming, Death, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Future Lydia and Danny Are BFFs, Future!CharacterDeaths, Future!Children, Future!Derek Is So Sad, Future!Isaac Is Protective Of The Kids, Future!Scott Lets The Kids Watch Whatever They Want, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Mates, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, Mentions of How I Met Your Mother, Multi, Murder, Mutilated Dead Bodies, Pack Family And Feels, Panic Attacks, Possessive!Derek, PossibleTarget!Stiles, Sacrifices, Season 3, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Time Travel, Unprescribed Medication, Violence, Weapons, allison is awesome, bamf!allison, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Derek stands in the dark hallway, not far away from the half opened door. He had come after him too. When he sees them together, both his human and his possessive wolf crave to storm in the room and claim what is rightfully his.</p><p>Stiles turns over to face Future!Derek and buries his face into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tightly. It’s not till his tearful eyes wander across the room that he makes eye contact with the red eyed figure in the hall. They stare at each other for a long moment until Present!Derek backs away out of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere around Season 3. 
> 
> One of my favorites to write. :)

The pack is out in the middle of the woods. They're all hoping Lydia’s rising talents will be able to help them in a time like this. Not only is she a banshee but she's a witch too.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Isaac asks. Scott, Allison, Danny, Derek and he surround Lydia, whose busy setting up the table.

Stiles scoops up a handful of dirt off the ground as Lydia had instructed him to earlier.

“Positive” Lydia tells Isaac. Stiles carefully empties the dirt out of his hands beside the wooden bowl on the table. “We’re going to need a lot more than that.” Lydia orders. She places four candles on the four corners of the table, each one is a different color: a fury orange pointed towards the South, a royal blue to the West, a moss green to the North and a pale white candle out to the East.

Stiles sighs, clear annoyance in his tone. He doesn't want to make an effort to move again. Stiles bends over, scoop up more soil and carelessly tosses it onto the table. A tiny portion of it scatters off the table.

“Do it gently, dumbass!” Lydia scolds him. If nobody respects the four earthly elements, the spell will either rebound or be completely useless. “Do you want to be sacrificed?”

“No…” Stiles runs his fingers through his outgrown hair and down the back of his neck. At first he hadn’t realized he could be a major target ever since he noticed the lack of wolfitude in the murders. He has all the traits the victims have. He could be the next sacrifice for all he knows.

“Good! Now go get some water from the creek!” Lydia orders and shoves an empty cup into his hands.

“Why do I have to do everything?” Stiles mutters, returning with a large amount of fresh creek water. Lydia snatches the cup out of his hand and sets it down near the box of matches and the pile of dirt.

Now that they have all the ingredients they need, Stiles steps into the circle of salt, right in the center, ready for the protection spell to begin.

“You don’t step in or out of the circle, do you understand?” Lydia clarifies.

“What’ll happen if I-”

“Do you understand?” Lydia cuts Stiles off, eager to go home without having to worry about him. He rolls his eyes and nods at her.  
“Obsecro meridiem igne,” Lydia strikes a match and reaches over to light the orange candle. “Obsecro eget aqua,” She lights the blue candle next and pours the water from the creek into the bowl. “Terra Aquilonis invoco,” She sets the green candle aflame. Lydia scoops up the dirt Stiles has gathered for her, and gently sprinkles it into the dish. “Obsecro orientem caelum,” Lydia lights the last candle, the white one. She blows out the match and places it in the bowl. Then Stiles starts to feel a little dizzy. “Expergisci a somno,” Lydia mixes the ingredients around in the bowl, blending everything together. Storm clouds form above them, trees stirring, fallen dead leaves rapidly scattering. Harsh winds surge through the forest, blowing their hair and clothes back. “Protegat nos carorum omnimodo in perpetuum, et semper”

An intense sharp pain takes Stiles by surprise, his eyes roll back into his head. The pain rushes throughout his entire body, as if his insides are twisting and ripping apart. He falls down on all fours, his fingers digging into the ground beneath him.

“STILES!” Scott and Derek yell. Danny restrains Scott while Isaac barely manages to hold back Derek.

“YOU’RE GOING TO INTERFERE WITH THE SPELL!” Isaac roars over the loud wind.

“I DON’T CARE!” Derek barks back at him, escaping his grasp.

“DEREK! DON’T!” Lydia warns him at the last second. But Derek’s already in the circle kneeling beside Stiles. “THE SPELL’S SUPPOSED TO DO THAT-” A sharp, piercing rumble from the sky cuts off the last of her words.

An electric blue lightning bolt strikes the center of the circle…Derek and Stiles are nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the next chapter to see what happens next.....


	2. Change Of Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Dark gray skies above and tall pine trees surround him. The surface beneath covered in dead leaves and dirt. Several distant howls echo the forest. Stiles props himself up onto his elbows, his whole body throbbing. 

Stiles scans the environment, not fully aware of where he is or how he got there. Immediately, he remembers when he spots an unconscious Derek beside him…Lydia’s spell.

“Derek! Derek!” Stiles tries to shake him awake. He holds the wolf’s face in the palms of his hands and slaps his cheeks. “Come on, Derek! Derek! Wake up!” He shakes him harder but gets no response.

“Mmm...Stiles?” Derek finally hums as he comes to. He opens his eyes to find Stiles hovering over him, his own head cradled in his lap. “What happened?” 

“How the fuck should I know?” Stiles squeaks, terrified that there may be other werewolves out here with them. He helps Derek get up on his feet.

“Is that-” Derek begins to say, his ears alert.

“Howling” Stiles finishes his question for him. “Is it anybody from our pack?” Maybe they're looking for them or something.

“No,” Derek states confidently. “I-I smell blood nearby though,” Derek’s vigilant senses are apparently turned on extra high today. “…Lots of it.”

“Blood?! Are you sure?” Stiles asks, squirming a bit. He watches Derek’s nostrils flare at other scents in the air. “Oh my god! What the fuck went wrong with Lydia’s spell? We’re going to die, aren’t we?” Stiles throws another question at him, expecting Derek not to respond as usual. He’s right. “Aren’t we?!”

“Stiles,” Derek says.

“Yeah”

“Shut up.” Derek tells him and goes back to whatever the hell his stupid instincts are screaming at him.

“Right,” Stiles says. “Shutting up now”

“Come on,” Derek eventually says. The wolf leads the way, Stiles following closely behind him.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks, and points in the opposite direction. They're in the exact same place they had done the spell in. “Home is that way.”

“I’m tracking the blood” Derek is at least five feet ahead of him at this point.

“What? O-O-Oh my god!” Stiles slows down behind him. “Are you out of your freaking mind? If you haven’t noticed, things like this never end well for us! Who knows what the hell it'll lead us to this time!” Stiles comes to a sudden halt.

Derek stops in his tracks after Stiles' footsteps no longer trail after him. The alpha turns around to find the human staring out towards the creek.

“I-I think I found what we’re looking f-for…” Stiles declares. He hunches over to put his hands on his knees, a clear indication that he’s going to be sick.  
He becomes weary and off-balanced looking before falling backwards. Luckily, thanks to Derek’s fast reflexes, he’s able to catch him before he hits the ground.

Down on one knee, Derek cradles Stiles in both of his arms. He looks out at the creek to see what spooked Stiles.  
A partially consumed body lies halfway in the stream. Based off its body structure Derek assumes it’s a male. At least two layers of the face, neck and chest have been chewed off. The limbs have been devoured down to the bone, no flesh left behind, chest is shredded open, and internal organs visible. Fresh blood oozes out of the corpse’s half torn rib cage and pours into the creek, flowing downstream.

It’s no wonder why Stiles fainted.

“Stiles?” Derek utters. He looks down at Stiles, giving him a light shake. He remains unconscious. He shakes him a little harder before giving up and running his fingers through his outgrown hair.

Derek smells that several rogues had been around the area not too long ago. Rogues have been known to return to finish their meals like a mountain lion. Derek abruptly scoops Stiles up in his arms and sprints in the opposite direction, stopping at nothing to keep the fragile human safe.

Not too far from where they had been doing the spell, Derek heads to the Stilinski house. He leaps up onto the ledge of the bedroom window, Stiles draped over his shoulder. Somehow he manages to open it, and gracefully enters Stiles’ room. Then Derek slowly slides him back over his shoulder and back into his arms, bridal style. He walks up to the bed and unrolls the bed sheets, gently setting him down on it. The wolf slips off the human's shoes and his own, places the blankets over him so he doesn't get cold, and tucks him in.

Derek listens for another heartbeat in the house but finds nobody else here. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He'd just seen the sheriff’s car in the driveway.

Stiles' scent has faded in the room, almost as if nobody has been here in years. On his way over, he hadn't smelled many humans left, only rogues. And neither one of their cell phones is working for some reason.

He slips off his leather jacket and throws it over the back of the computer desk chair. Then he crawls into the leftover open space in the bed, keeping their tired bodies distant from each other. Somehow Stiles ends up finding his way over to him, and snuggles one of the his arms like a pillow. Derek slips his arm out of his grasp and wraps it around Stiles’ back, pulling him closer. Derek rests his chin on the top of his head, while Stiles' cheek lies on his chest. Exhausted, he falls asleep to the sound of Stiles’ steady heartbeat.

 

“O-O-Oh my god” Stiles whispers when he wakes up. He’s hugging Derek’s midsection in his very own bed. Stiles tries to slip away from him but the sleepy wolf only pulls him closer. He’s forced to lie there trying to keep his mind clean and out of the gutter of all the possible things they could be doing in this bed right now.

He glances over his shoulder to find the window wide open. Derek must’ve brought them here. He takes note that his bedroom looks incredibly different. He frowns when he sees that his walls aren’t covered with all his favorite movie, TV show and band posters anymore. He doesn’t remember taking them down…unless his dad had been in here and took them down for some weird ass reason. It's less teenager-like and much more adult-like. He doesn't like the walls bare.

A picture board hangs up in the corner of his bedroom. It's filled with photos he doesn’t remember taking or posing for. He observes them from where he’s at. There’s several of Derek and he, surprisingly, he's smiling with him. Photos without Stiles, Derek looks confused and annoyed by the camera. There’s a lot of Scott and him, some of the whole pack having puppy pile movie nights together, outings and even some travel ones too, places he’s never been or seen before. There are bunch of pictures of the pack standing in front of historical places, such as the White House, Abraham Lincoln’s Memorial in Washington D.C to gambling in the casinos of Las Vegas. There are even some photos of the pack in Ireland and Italy together, standing in front of the Books of Kells, the Vatican, the Coliseum, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Derek and Stiles in Venice, riding in a Gondola together. There’s another set of pictures of them on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris and at Denmark’s capital, Copenhagen.

Stiles manages to escape Derek’s arms and goes downstairs. Still confused as hell, he enters the kitchen and opens the fridge to discover its empty, and so is the pantry. It's not just the photos he’s confused by now but his sexual orientation too. The funny feelings he has whenever he's near the alpha, how his heartbeat speeds up, how incredibly nervous he gets, and how he sweats a little whenever he’s around him.  
Stiles turns around to see Derek standing in the kitchen doorway, hands shoved deep his pockets, his legs spread apart in a V shape. Stiles jumps in fright, flailing his limbs about in surprise.

“Jesus Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Stiles yells. Derek just stares at him. “We’re out of food…and I just went grocery shopping yesterday…” He continues, thinking profoundly. “There’s something very weird going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles in a Gondola though. :P


	3. Who Are You, Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Teen Wolf.

Their stomachs growl loudly as they enter Walgreens. A dark haired girl stands at the back of store, with a weapon at her side. She views the options the shelves hold.

“Allison,” Stiles says. “Is that you?” The woman spins around at the familiar voice, aiming her loaded crossbow at them. For some weird ass reason she’s looking a lot older than usual and more muscular.

“Woah! Woah!” Stiles flings his hands up in surrender. “Allison it’s just us!”

“What are you?” Allison demands an answer.

Derek and Stiles have never been so confused in all their lives.

“What’s going on? What year is it?” Derek asks, not caring whether or not he sounds crazy.

“Twenty-twenty-one” She tells them, confused by the odd question.

“Woah! Wait! What?” Stiles’ jaw falls open in shock. Derek doesn’t even flinch.

“What’s happening?” Allison becomes puzzled.

“Look this going to sound crazy but we’re not from here,” Stiles explains. “We’re from twenty-twelve…we got stuck here.”

“Lydia…” She sighs and lowers her crossbow. “The pack screwed a lot of spells up that year.”

“How’s my Scotty boy doing?” Stiles asks out of nowhere.

“He’s doing great…we got married.” She tells him with a bright smile. “We have two kids together.”

“What are their names?” Stiles crosses his arms.

“After my dad and Scott's mom - Chris and Melissa,” Allison states. “If my math’s correct, you’re seventeen now?”

“Yep, you got that right.” Stiles nods. “And you’d be…?”

“Twenty-six” She tells him. “Scott and the rest of the pack are twenty-five.”

“So…that would make Derek thirty-three.” Stiles declares.

“Yep” Allison nods.

“How old were you when Scott and you got married?” Derek actually poses a question for once.

“Twenty,” Stiles and Derek roll their eyes in unison. This shouldn’t surprise anyone. There’s long silence between everyone for a moment. “I think I should get you guys back to our house, see if there’s anything we can to do to solve this whole time travel problem. My car’s outside.”

“Sounds good” Derek grunts, clearing his throat. Allison runs up to Stiles and hugs him for an awfully time.

“I’ve really missed you, Stiles.” Allison says with tears in her eyes. “We’ve all really missed you.”

Before Stiles can ask questions, Allison is leading them out of the store. Near the entrance, is a cart full of wooden baseball bats because every single Walgreens apparently sells groceries, clothes and sports equipment in the future? Stiles grabs one of them, preparing for the dangerous world outside.  
They exit the store, expecting the unexpected. With Allison’s crossbow raised and pointed, she scans their surroundings. _What a badass._ Stiles thinks after observing her incredibly macho stance. Like a frightened child, Stiles follows closely behind the werewolf and the huntress, clutching his bat tightly.  
“Shit!” Allison curses, lowering her crossbow slightly. All four of her Mazda Six tires have been slashed by what looks like claws. Stiles watches Derek’s nostrils flare at a scent in the air, he whirls around.

“We’ve got trouble.” Derek says. He rolls his neck and throws his arms out at his sides, his fangs and claws sharpening. Allison and Stiles turn to face the same direction, tilting their heads up to see three werewolves lurking on top of the roof of Walgreens. They watch them like prey, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Who knows how long they've been there waiting for them.

Using her wolfsbane laced arrow tips, Allison shoots the one standing in the center, who Stiles thinks looks a lot like Adam West from the original _Batman_ TV series. The rogue catches it and lazily tosses it elsewhere in an instant. Adam leaps off the roof and onto the concrete in front of them, one after the other the two rogues follow him. The one to left of Adam looks like Ted Mosby from _How I Met Your Mother_. The other rogue, to the right, doesn’t resemble any actor or character Stiles knows. So he just decides to call him Snaggletooth. Adam West goes after Derek, Snaggletooth chases after Stiles and Ted Mosby opposes Allison.

Adam is the first to swipe his claws at him. Derek catches his left arm and twists it around till he hears it snap loudly. The rogue lets out a painful cry. With his good arm he swings his nails at Derek’s face. He manages to leave four sliced open gashes across Derek’s left cheek. Derek ignores the strike and hits him in the head with the back of his elbow. Then he kicks him square in the chest, knocking the rogue straight through the glass window of Walgreens.

Knowing that Allison is a total badass and can take care of herself, Derek glances over his shoulder to check on the teenager. Stiles is busy swinging his baseball bat at Snaggletooth. The rogue dodges each blow before he snatches it out of his hands, and breaks it in half with one of his legs. Derek’s heart drops down to the pit of his stomach, concerned for him. He’s about to go help and save Stiles when Adam West is unexpectedly back to grab hold of the alpha’s throat. He lifts him up off the ground and slams him into the hard ground at least three times in a row. The cracked outline of his body is left in the smashed concrete. Allison runs out of arrows and tosses her crossbow onto the ground. She slips two guns out of her thigh holsters, which inherited from their previous owner, Chris Argent.

With no weapon, Stiles is about to make a run for it when Snaggletooth takes hold of his shirt collar, pulls him close and gets ready to take a ravenous bite out of his shoulder. It takes one wolfbane laced bullet to take down Ted Mosby, Allison's opponent, shooting him directly in the head. She aims one of them at the rogue about to dig its jaws into Stiles shoulder, and other gun in the direction of other rogue who’s throwing Derek into walls, the floor and windows. Without hesitation Allison shoots both rogues in the head, taking them both out at once.

“Derek, your head…” Stiles says softly, brushing Derek’s dark hair back to get a better look at his injury. He’s already down on his knees beside him, cradling the alpha’s bleeding head in his hands and lap.

“We got to get out of here before more show up.” Allison looks a bit frantic. Slowly, Stiles helps Derek up off the ground.

“Right,” Stiles says. “Thanks for saving our asses.”

“Don’t mention it.” Allison gives them a quick smirk. She twirls her guns around in her hands before sliding them back into her thigh holsters, ready to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how strong Allison's character is in the show.


	4. To Build A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest...I died a little inside after I reread this.

The three of them rush home, all praying they don’t encounter any more rogues along the way. They get their wish.

“Stay here” Allison orders before they can follow her inside the giant house. “I’ll be right back.”

Ten minutes pass by and she still isn’t back. Eventually Stiles shouts out. “Aw, fuck it!” And they storm through the front door. The paneling is a creamy white, and the floor’s made of black and white marbling. There are two curved grand staircases and a small noiseless fountain in the center of the room.

A large commotion comes from the kitchen, where the pack has been waiting for Allison to get back from the store.

“Look, this isn’t my fault!” They hear Lydia yell. “I bet it was one of them who screwed up the spell! I can’t control the stupid things people do.”

Side by side, Derek and Stiles enter the kitchen. Isaac stands beside Scott who has his arms crossed. Lydia doesn’t stand too far away from them, closest to Danny. Allison paces back and forth before the cluttered pack, running her fingers through her hair. Scott is the first to make eye contact with his best friend in the whole world that he hasn’t seen since the funeral.

“Stiles…” Scott takes a step forward, coming off a bit hesitant. “Is it really you, Stiles?”

“Hey Scotty,” Stiles waves at him. Scott charges into his arms before Stiles can grasp the concept that this is Future!Scott hugging him and not the present one. Plus he’s squeezing him so tight to the point where his lungs barely work. “Scotty…can’t breathe…Scotty my man” He manages to cough out. He gasps for air when Scott finally releases his suffocating grip on him. Lydia’s the next one to hug him and then Isaac. Hell it’s a real surprise when Danny hugs him. Everybody does, except for the futuristic Derek sitting across the table, staring at Stiles.

Derek has bags under his eyes as if he hasn’t slept in years, his black clothes don’t fit right, his hair is a mess, he’s got a scruffy beard growing and his eating habits look poor, much thinner than the present Derek is. He looks like he’s lost the complete will to live. Hopelessness clear in his eyes.

A little girl, Stiles and Derek doesn’t recognize, walks into the room and up to Future!Derek. She gives him a light tug on his leather jacket’s sleeve.

“Daddy?” The girl says. She's at least three years old. “Who are they? Why are they’re two of you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek says in a reassuring voice, placing a hand on her back. He seems to be acting positive for her as much as possible. “Go back to playing with Chris and Mel.” He gives her a gentle little move-along push before standing up.

“Okay” She replies and leaves the room without another word.

When Scott is done informing Stiles about how great it is to be married to Allison, Stiles asks. “Who was that?”

An awkward silence fills the room.

“She’s our daughter.” Future!Derek tells him.

“W-What?” Stiles mouth falls open. “That’s a good one, Derek, very funny.” The other Derek and he glance at each other, puzzled.

“You and I have a daughter, Stiles.” Future!Derek clarifies.

“So we’re like t-t-together?” Stiles doesn’t believe one word of it. He nods at him. “So we adopted?”

“Nope,” He tells him. “We’re her biological parents.”

“Are you being sarcastic with me?” Stiles laughs, thinking he's finally developed a sense of humor.  He turns serious again when Future!Derek isn’t laughing. “How is that even possible?”

“A werewolf can get their mate pregnant whatever gender they are.” He explains. There’s another uncomfortable stillness in the room for a moment too long.

“What’s her name?”

“Luna, Luna Hale,” Derek tells him. The other Derek looks at him with an expression of what- kind-of-name-is-that-what-were-you-thinking? “It was Stiles’ choice…I was happy with whatever name you were happy with.” He grins, looking at Stiles like he's his whole world. You can see the memories flooding through his mind.

“Can I see her?” Stiles asks with a crooked grin. Without a word, Future!Derek leads Stiles and the other Derek upstairs to Luna’s bedroom.

The bedroom door’s wide open. Three kids sit at a kiddie table coloring with crayons and markers.

“That’s Chris and Mel,” Derek introduces, pointing at them.

The boy, Chris looks just like his father, dark brown hair, chocolate puppy brown eyes and an uneven jawline. The girl, Melissa takes after her mother, a brunette with long wavy hair, coffee colored eyes and a strong jawline.

“The girl in the corner there,” He points out. “That’s Luna.”

Luna's the perfect mix between her parents. Like Derek, she has long dark hair with a widow's peak, high cheekbones, a firm jawline, good teeth, and a smile that brightens everyone's day. Like Stiles, she has caramel brown eyes, fair skin, a good forehead, a tall neck, dimples in her smile and a few cute moles here and there.

“Can I talk to them?” Stiles asks.

“Of course” Future!Derek smiles at him. Stiles approaches them.

He pulls his pants up a bit before squatting down next to his future daughter, Luna.

“What are you drawing there?” Stiles asks in a soft voice.

“My daddy happy” Luna tells him. Stiles looks over her tiny shoulder to see her drawing a masculine broody man, smiling. 

“It looks just like him.” Stiles tells her. He wouldn’t be surprised if she became an artist when she grows up. “What are you guys drawing?”

“I’m drawing a rocket ship!” Chris exclaims. The miniature Scott holds up the piece of paper and makes noise effects as if it were launching.

“I’m making a flower.” Melissa smiles, focused on her drawing.

“We need to talk.” Future!Derek declares. He leads the other Derek out into the hallway, and then aggressively pins him up against the wall.

“Why didn’t you protect him?” He yells. “You promised you'd protect him no matter what!”

“What are you talking about?” Present!Derek asks, puzzled.

“Stiles is dead because of you!” Derek lifts him off the wall and slams him back into it. “Why couldn’t you have saved him when he needed you the most?” He clenches his teeth at him, trying to keep his voice as low as possible so nobody hears him yelling. “It’s your fault! Everything is always your fault! He was everything you had left and you fucking blew it! Scott hates you now because of it!” He punches a hole into the wall, just barely missing his head. “If only you had been there in time before Deucalion got to him!”

“Deucalion killed Stiles?” His eyebrows furrow, frowning at the horrible thought.

“Yes” He confirms, his chest heaving with rage.

"It's your fault he's dead, not mine!" Present!Derek yells back. "I've kept Stiles safe so far, unlike you! You have his blood all over your hands!"

“What’s going on?” Stiles peeks his head out into the hallway. Future!Derek quickly releases his grip on him.

“Nothing,” Future!Derek lies. He seems to quickly calm down at the sight of Stiles. “We're just having a little chat.”

“What kind of chat?” Stiles glances back and forth between them, suspiciously. The hole in the wall really gives it away. He takes a few steps forward, and crosses his arms.

“Stay out of this, Stiles!” Present!Derek warns.

Lydia stands at the top of the stairway staring at them.

“Am I interrupting something…?” Lydia asks, feeling incredibly awkward.

All three of them shake their heads at her.

“The potion to get you back to your time period will take a little while to prepare,” Lydia states. “But it’s definitely possible.” They just stare her as if waiting for her to say something else. “That’s all…” And then she returns back downstairs to where the rest of the pack is.

Stiles feels someone gently tug on the sleeve of his red hoodie.

“Do you want to play hide and go seek with us, Stiles?” Luna, Chris and Mel look up at him with their adorable can’t-say-no eyes.

“Of course,” Stiles squats down to their level with a friendly smirk. “You guys go hide, I’ll start counting.”

“Okay!” The children yip in glee and scatter about the house. Stiles gives one last look at both of them and goes off to count elsewhere.

“He always made an amazing father, you know.” Future!Derek tells his duplicate before he heads downstairs. Derek is left alone in the hallway, watching Stiles seek them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future!Derek is a complete wreck without Stiles.


	5. Crave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a prude you guys.

Stiles is hanging out with the futuristic pack when he asks about his father. There’s an abrupt silence in the room. Nobody seems to want to answer the question at first. Finally Scott is the one to tell him that Stiles hadn’t been home when the Stilinski house was invaded by a pack of rogues. The Sheriff hadn’t made it out alive. Not only is his father dead but Melissa and Chris Argent are too. Stiles gets up off the couch and walks out of the room, his heart beating rapidly out of his chest, the speed of his breathing enhancing by the second.

The thought of his father being dead in the future makes his chest tighten up and a lump form in his throat. The worst part of it all is that Stiles hadn’t been there to protect and save him. It’s all of his fault. He runs upstairs to the guest bedroom and slams the door behind him. Stiles curls up on his side, facing away from it and out towards the mid-afternoon sky that shines through the window. Tears pour out of his eyes, and he finds himself sobbing.

The bedroom door creeks open behind him, Stiles barely even notices, so focused on the one fear he’s always had becoming reality. He feels the bed move a little, a heavy weight coiling up against his back.

“Stiles,” Future!Derek says. He lies on his side, propped up on one of his elbows, and a comforting hand on Stiles' side. “Breathe with me.” He hadn’t even realized he was having a panic attack until Derek said that. Stiles does his best to match the rise and fall of Derek’s chest against his back.

The other Derek stands in the dark hallway, not far away from the half opened door. He had come after him too. When he sees them together, both his human and his possessive wolf crave to storm in the room and claim what's rightfully his.

Stiles turns over to face Future!Derek and buries his face into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tightly. It’s not till his tearful eyes wander across the room that he makes eye contact with the red eyed figure in the hall. They stare at each other for a long moment before Present!Derek backs away out of sight. Stiles and Future!Derek stay like that until he calms down.

 

Derek and Stiles sit at the kitchen table across from each other. Future!Derek is stirring the pasta around in the pot, taste testing the sauce with a wooden spoon.

“Wow, Derek, so adorable” Stiles comments, watching him cook.

Future!Derek laughs, missing his husband’s sense of humor. The only one who has kept the classic art of sarcasm in the house is their daughter Luna.

Present!Derek’s jaw clenches, his body trembling slightly. He's having trouble keeping both his human and inner wolf at ease, mostly from the instinct to lurch across the table and claim Stiles right then and there.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Present!Derek barks for his other self.

Stiles’ is slightly hunched over in his chair, his arms resting on the table, still watching Derek cook. Present!Derek slouches in his chair, his arms crossed. Occasionally, Stiles will glimpse over at the other Derek across from him to catch the wolf staring straight at him.

“Hey, at least I didn’t fuck up the protection spell.” Stiles snaps back.

Derek rolls his eyes and lets out an angry huff. “What the hell was I supposed to do?” He defends. “The spell was hurting you! I wasn’t going to just stand there and watch!

“Dinner’s ready!” The other Derek hollers for the pack as he retrieves two more chairs from the dining room to the kitchen table. Chris, Mel and Luna enter the kitchen all at once.

“I’m starving!” Chris exclaims, rubbing his belly. The three of them take a seat at the table.

“Race you there!” A familiar voice bursts out of nowhere from the hallway.

Scott and Isaac dash into the kitchen, eager to get to the table before the other. Isaac is winning when Scott tugs on the wolf’s shirt and drags him back to get in front of him. Isaac leaps forward and tackles him to the ground. Stiles watches them literally roll around on the floor together, giggling like a couple of kids. They apparently still act this even when they're twenty-five.

“Hey!” Future!Derek yells at them. “No running or play fighting in the kitchen!”

“It smells so good!” Allison says, entering the room with Lydia and Danny.

When everyone’s seated and served by Future!Derek, they join them at the dinner table.

“I love food...” Stiles chews a mouthful of pasta.

“Me too…” Scott agrees. “Want to know what else I love?”

“Let me guess,” Stiles says. “Allison”

“Yeah actually” Scott looks a bit surprised that Stiles got it right. Then he plants a kiss on Allison's cheek.

“So uh, Danny,” Stiles blurts out. “When did you first officially join the pack?”

“Not long after we got rid of the alpha pack.” Danny replies.

“Don’t play with your food, Mel.” Allison orders in a motherly voice. “And Chris, chew with your mouth closed.”

“Can we watch a movie later?” Isaac asks, eyes scanning each one of the pack members.

“Yeah sure” Everyone agrees.

“It has to be age appropriate though.” Allison waves a fork at him.

“Can we watch _The Shining_ again?” Luna asks.

“Yeah!” Chris and Mel yip with glee.

“You’ve seen _The Shining_?!!” The whole pack blurts out. All their heads turn to look at Scott.

“What…?” Scott shrugs innocently. “They liked it.”

“It was a good movie, Mommy!” Chris says before stuffing a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

“I really liked it too.” Luna confirms.

“Yeah,” Mel agrees. “Jack Nickels is a crazy good actor!” Allison laughs.

"Jack Nicholson, sweetie." Allison corrects.

 

After dinner the pack goes downstairs to the family room. Scott puts in _The Tale of the Bunny Picnic_ in the DVD player.

The pack sits down on either the couch or on the floor in front of it. All of them in a giant heap of a puppy pile.

“This is a horrible movie.” Future!Derek groans.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it,” Scott sits down on the floor beside Allison, Chris, Mel, Isaac and Danny. “I like it! The kids like it!”

“I used to watch this all the time.” Stiles mentions.

“Me too” Scott blurts out.

“What…even is this…?” Present!Derek asks.

“Just watch, it’s the worst thing Stiles has ever brought into this house.” The other Derek tells him before the movie starts.

Allison just kind of sits there awkwardly, almost uncomfortably. Isaac and Danny look at the TV like they think the movie is the most adorable thing they’ve ever watched.

“Children need stimulation.” Lydia defends with logic. “It stimulates their minds.”

Nobody says anything the rest of the movie. Chris is snuggled up next to his mother, Mel sits in her father’s lap. Isaac rests his head on one of Allison’s spread out legs. Danny’s back is pressed against the front of Lydia’s legs. Present!Derek sits beside her, his arms crossed and legs spread open. Luna is right next to him squirming throughout the entire movie. She goes from one sitting position to next, first her legs in a pretzel, then spread out like Derek’s, next she flips over onto her back, her head hanging off the edge of the couch, feet against the back of the couch, completely upside down. Stiles watches his future daughter beside him and turns to look at Future!Derek who has his arm wrapped around his waist.

“Wow, so she got my ADHD big time,” Stiles whispers, glancing over at Luna whose mouthing along with the lines to movie, most intrigued by it out of everyone. “Did she not take her Adderall this morning or something?”

“She isn’t medicated,” Derek whispers back.

“Why?”

“It reminds me of you,” Derek tells him with a frown. “I like her just the way she is.”

“What about school?”

“Well there are rogues everywhere,” Derek states. “There isn’t any school. We were just planning on homeschooling them when they’re old enough.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything more about it, he just puts his head on Derek’s shoulder and snuggles closer. The other Derek watches them more than the actual movie itself. He’s never been so jealous in his whole life. He never would’ve expected him to be so jealous of himself.

 

After the movie is over they all go to their rooms to sleep. Scott and Allison share a bedroom since they're married. Isaac, Danny, Chris, Mel and Luna all have their own bedrooms, as does Lydia, whose up late working on the potion to get them safely back to their time. Danny shows Present!Derek and Stiles the guest room at the end of the hall that holds a king sized bed.

Stiles feels odd about sleeping in the same bed with this Derek. Present!Derek and Future!Derek seemed to be two very different people. The other Derek treats Stiles much better than the own Derek from his time. The future one even laughs at his jokes too! In the middle of the night, Stiles gets up out of bed and walks down the hall to the other Derek’s bedroom, knocking before entering. Future!Derek is still awake, reading a book.

“Hey” Stiles peeks in the room.

“Hey” Derek looks up from his book, surprised to see him. He sets his book down on the bedside table.

“Can I sleep in here with you instead?” Stiles walks up to the bed.

“Hmm,” Derek thinks about it, remembering the glares the other Derek was giving him. “I don’t think that’s good idea…I just don’t think your Derek’s going to take it very well.”

“Well I don’t give a shit what he thinks,” Stiles tells him. “You treat me better.”

“Trust me,” Derek says. “I want you to, but he’s going to get really jealous and angry.”

“Still not caring” Stiles kind of liked the idea of making his Derek jealous though, maybe he’d finally open up to him when they get back home. Without another word Stiles crawls into bed with him and snuggles up close to him.

 

Present!Derek wakes up in the middle of the night to find Stiles gone. The only place he thinks Stiles could be in is the bathroom. Twenty minutes go by but he still doesn’t show, so he goes looking for the boy.

Stiles stirs out of his sleep when a heavy weight pounces on the bed. He opens his eyes to find a wolfed out Derek standing above him and Future!Derek.  
Derek roars and throws Future!Derek out of bed, across the room. He hits the wall, alarmed by the sudden appearance of his past self.

“What are you doing?!” Derek demands an answer.

Future!Derek rolls his eyes, he knew this would happen.

“I’m sorry, calm down,” The other Derek holds up his hands in surrender. “He’s all yours, you can have him.”

Derek bares his teeth at him, a sign of a threat before he manhandles Stiles out of the bed. He drags him down the hall back to the guest room, slowly morphing back to his human form. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Stiles asks as Derek slams the bedroom door behind them. He doesn’t answer him.

Still angry, the wolf storms up to him and pulls the boy into a rough kiss. Stiles runs his hands up the alpha’s chest, inching his way up his neck to clasp his face. The wolf walks them over to the bed and shoves the boy onto to the bed. Derek strips off his shirt before crawling on top of him, hungry for more. Stiles yanks off his own shirt. As they kiss both proceed in helping unbuckle each others belts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease...muwahahahahaha


	6. Take On The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes.....

Stiles wakes up in Derek’s arms, their naked bodies pressed together, their limbs tangled in each others, their hair quite a mess from the night before. He’s still in complete disbelief that he’s just slept with Derek Hale, not the Derek from the future but his Derek from the present. The wolf’s already wide awake and had been watching Stiles sleep for a while now. They lie there, running their fingers through one anothers hair, staring into each others eyes as if they know all of each others secrets.

There’s a sudden knock on the door, both of them jump a bit in surprise.

“Time to get up,” Isaac announces through the door. “Breakfast is almost ready!”

Stiles and Derek thank God he hadn’t walked in on them naked in bed together. They get up, shower together and get dressed for breakfast.

They go down to the kitchen and eat breakfast with the pack. The two won’t stop exchanging glances across the table as they eat what Future!Derek has made for everyone. Breakfast is awfully quiet for some reason, probably because all the werewolves can sense something finally broke between them last night. The three kids' instincts haven’t quite developed to their fullest yet, making them unaware and clueless compared to the older werewolves.

“So the potion’s about ready,” Lydia finally breaks the silence. “Allison and I are going out to get the right candles for it. We basically just need to reverse what you did the last time and that should get you back home.”

“Want us to come with you?” Stiles asks.

“If you guys want to” Lydia offers.

“It can get really dangerous out there though.” Allison warns.

“My middle name is danger.” Stiles reassures her. After breakfast Stiles and Derek go back up to the guest bedroom to brush their teeth with extra toothbrushes Danny gave them.

 

They prepare themselves. Allison takes just about every weapon she owns. Since Derek’s the only one who knows how to use a gun properly, she lends him her rifle. Somehow Stiles ends up with Scott’s baseball bat and Lydia takes her sharp folding knife.

Allison kisses Scott, Chris and Mel before they head out. She always makees sure to do this in case one day she never comes back. Lydia and she hug everyone else in the pack that plan to stay behind.

“Let’s get going.” Allison says boldly, grabbing her crossbow and arrows.

Lydia drives them down to the store, luckily not encountering rogues on their way there. They charge into the store as fast as possible and grab the same colored candles they used back in the present. The four of them somehow make it out of there, their tires not slashed.

“Okay, so tell me what you did before.” Lydia asks them. Scott carries over a small table to put the bowl and candles on.

“Well I was in a circle of salt,” Stiles explains. “And then Derek entered the circle at the very end of the spell.”

“We have to reverse it then,” Lydia says. “Derek, you’ll be the one in the circle this time and Stiles will have to be one to interrupt the very end of it.”

“Alright, that’s pretty simple.” Stiles comments.

“Yep” Lydia agrees, shoving a cup in his hands. “Now go get me soil and a cup of pond water. There’s a creek in the dead neighbor’s backyard. Danny, start making a circle of salt please.”

Both obey her orders. On Stiles' way back from creek he notices a large crowd of people at least fifty feet away from the home, swarming toward the house. He doesn’t realize they’re rogues until he spots the dried blood on their mouths, claws and clothes.

He darts back inside the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

“They're here!” Stiles panics. “They must’ve followed us home!”

“What?!” Scott and Future!Derek look out at the front door’s side windows.

“Oh my God,” Allison gasps. “Isaac! Take the kids upstairs and hide them someplace safe.”

“Why? What’s wrong Mommy?” Mel asks.

“No time for questions, honey.” Allison says. “Now go upstairs with Uncle Isaac.”

“They’ll be fine,” Isaac reassures her, serious and determined to protect them no matter what. “I promise.”

“I know.” Allison trusts him with her life and theirs.

Isaac takes all three of them upstairs and locks them in one of the bathrooms. He puts them in the bathtub and closes shower curtain, hiding them and keeping them from seeing the chaos that might occur. He stands in front of the locked door, wolfed out, preparing for what’s to come.

Derek steps in the circle of salt, eagerly waiting for Lydia's spell to begin.

“Obsecro meridiem igne,” Lydia strikes a match and reaches over to light the orange candle. “Obsecro eget aqua,” She lights the blue candle and pours the water from the creek into the bowl. “Terra Aquilonis invoco,” She sets the green candle aflame. Lydia scoops up the dirt Stiles gathered for her, and quickly sprinkles it into the dish. “Obsecro orientem caelum,” Lydia lights the last candle, the white one. She blows out the match and places it in the bowl. Derek starts feeling a little dizzy just as Stiles had. Rogues surround the entire house, trying to break their way in. “Expergisci a somno,” Lydia mixes the ingredients around in the bowl, blending everything together. An impossible huge draft sweeps through the house, blowing everyone’s clothes and hair back just as it had in the forest. “Protegat nos carorum omnimodo in perpetuum, et semper”

An intense sharp pain rushes through Derek, his eyes roll back into his head. The pain rushes throughout his entire body, as if his internal organs are twisting and ripping apart. He falls to his knees and onto his hands, his claws digging into the carpet beneath him.

Scott, Future!Derek and Danny are doing their best to hold back the rogues who are trying to break their way through the windows. Allison throws them a few of the weapons that she carries and fights the rogues off with one of her guns.

Stiles steps into the salt line just as Derek had. Seeing Derek in pain like this, Stiles would’ve done the exact same thing for him. Because human contact can sometimes help heal pain. He kneels down beside him, trying to take the pain away by holding him in his arms like Derek had done for him.

Impossible storm clouds form on the ceiling of the mansion. Finally, the cracking of the electric blue lightning strikes Derek and Stiles. And then they're gone just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next final chapter! :)


	7. Taste Of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> "The end is only the beginning." - Unknown

The two find themselves in a circle of salt in the middle of the woods. Right where they started from. The pack’s in the same positions they left them in. They show no signs that they left in the first place. It must only look like they've been hit by a lightning bolt. Everyone rushes over to their sides.

“Are you guys okay?” Teenage Scott asks. Derek and Stiles nod at him.

“That was crazy!” Allison looks up at the sky and back at them in astonishment.

“I can’t believe you guys survived that.” Isaac says.

“That wasn’t a real lightning bolt,” Lydia explains. “It was part of the spell but Derek fucked it all up. Did anything weird happen during it?”

Derek and Stiles smirk at each other.

“No.” They both lie.

After getting a glimpse into the future, Derek makes sure Deucalion and his pack are taken of. Stiles never gets kidnapped and is safe and sound from both the alphas and the Darach. Derek couldn’t imagine what it'd be like living without Stiles. Ever since Derek claimed Stiles that one night in the future, they've been going strong ever since. Both change each other in their own way, becoming better people. Derek even laughs at Stiles’ jokes and treats him better just like Future!Derek had.

With the alpha pack and the Darach gone forever, they stop the apocalyptic future they lived in for a short while from happening. Scott chooses Stiles as his best man and Allison chooses Lydia to be her maid of honor for their wedding. Allison and Scott inherits her grandmother’s mansion as a wedding gift where they let not only the pack but Melissa, The Sheriff and Chris Argent settle down in it too. Not too long after, Chris and Mel are born. They look and act the same way they'd seen them in the future. Even Derek and Stiles eventually settle down and get married, Scott as Stiles' best man, of course, and Isaac as Derek's. Then along comes Luna. Luna’s the same way they’d seen her too with the sarcasm and her ADHD. Both of them decide not to medicate her. She learns to cope with it and becomes one of the top students of her class, right next to Chris and Mel. When she's having one of her bad days, Stiles will secretly slip her some of his Adderall.

Scott is a medical doctor working right beside his mother, Allison goes back to photography, Isaac becomes a counselor for domestic violence survivors, Lydia wins a Fields Medal, and Danny becomes an NFL football player. Derek becomes a famous worldwide author and Stiles, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills after his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every title I used is named after a song from the actual show. 
> 
> Here they are if you're interested:
> 
> "Dangerous Times" by Wildlife
> 
> "Human Emotion" by Digital Daggers
> 
> "Change of Scenery" by Val Emmich
> 
> "Who Are You, Really?" by Mikky Ekko
> 
> "Crave You" by Flight Facilities 
> 
> "Take On The World" by Wavves
> 
> "Taste of Heaven" by The Chain Gang Of 1974


End file.
